Justo debajo de su nariz
by neverdie
Summary: Raven necesita meditar, Robin resolver el caso en el que trabajar y Cyborg alegrar el carro T, lo cual deja a los dos titanes mas inquietos solos y sin supervisión adulta.


Justo debajo de su nariz

Era otro día cualquiera en la torre de los Titanes, Cybord trabajaba en su flamante carro en la cochera, Raven se aprovechaba de sus poderes oscuros para controlar el control obligando a que Beastboy fuese incapaz de prender la televisión, Robin revisaba algunos documentos viejos, y Starfire, trataba de que su novio le prestase un poco de atención.

-Novio Robin, ¿Estás escuchando? - Pregunto con vos apagada Starfire mientras miraba como su novio ni siquiera levanta la vista de lo que está trabajando mientras le responde.

\- ¿Hm? Sí, sí, claro que lo soy. Solo estoy terminando un poco de trabajo. ¿Por qué no me ayudas y utilizas algunas de esas habilidades de cocina que tanto has practicado y me haces un poco de cena? Por favor.

Starfire inflo su inmenso pecho, molesta por el comentario sexista por parte de su novio, pero antes de que pudiese pronunciar queja alguna un brazo se envuelve silenciosamente alrededor de sus hombros, apretando un poco una de sus tetas grandes. Sonrojándose bajo el repentino apretón, la extraterrestre se muerde el labio inferior y agacha la cabeza casi con timidez, incluso cuando una voz de su izquierda responde por ella.

-Eso suena como una gran idea, yo la ayudare y de paso me conseguiré una ensalada ¿Está bien Star?

Star sonrió ante el comentario de su verde compañero.

-Estaría honrada de recibir tu ayuda Bestboy.

Raven quien tenía ambos ojos cerrados mientras trataba de meditar se alegra que su verde compañero dejase de molestarla, y regresa a meditar aprovechando la ausencia del titán más ruidoso del grupo.

Starfire se levanta para dirigirse hacia la cocina, pero no puede escabullirse de la sala sin que Beastboy agarre firmemente su culo gordo a mitad del camino. Star deja escapar un suave aullido ante el inesperado pero placentero apretón, y rápidamente regresa a ver hacia su novio, pero pareciese que Robin estaba más interesado en su investigación que en ella. Por supuesto. Él no se preocupa por ella. Él nunca lo hace

Se suponía que este fin de semana sería un tiempo en pareja, pero, por supuesto, Robin tiene algo más importante que hacer; un científico loco, un asesino serial, Slade. Y nunca deja de trabajar.

Entonces, a pesar de que técnicamente estaban en la misma habitación que ellos, Robin estaba tan concentrado en un proyecto que Starfire ni siquiera empezaba a entender, que no veía nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Aunque eso estaba bien, incluso era bueno de cierta manera. Después de todo, Beastboy solía ser más rudo cuando solo había una mirada de distancia para atraparlos.

Cuando Starfire llego a la cocina, aún debía estar en el rango de visión que se supone debería tener cualquier persona que se encontrase en la sala de estar, de hecho, ella podía ver a novio quien está sentado en el sofá trabajando en su dispositivo, y Raven se encontraba meditando con los ojos cerrados.

-No te preocupes no creo se muevan de allí.

Antes de que Starfire pudiese responder, sus brazos son empujados sobre su cabeza, mientras Beastboy la besada ásperamente. La joven extraterrestre gime mientras siente como si se derritiese en un descarado abrazo, sus labios se separan para permitirle deslizar su lengua dentro, en una exhibición de fuerza.

No siempre había sido así entre ellos. Hubo un tiempo en que ambos no eran más que dos jóvenes héroes. Ella había una especie de hermana mayor y consentidora, con una perspectiva ingenua de la vida, y el ¡el bufón del grupo! Pero ambos habían crecido, y en el camino, Beastboy se dio cuenta de que él no era del todo sonrisas y chistes.

Mientras Beastboy continúa besando apasionadamente a Star, seguía sosteniendo sus muñecas sobre su cabeza con una mano, llevo su otra mano hacia su apretado escote, agarrando y apretando sus pechos a través de la camiseta que apenas si lograba contenerlos. para contenerlo.

_Starfire era una hermosura, ella era; bastante alta, al menos para el promedio, pero también estaba bien equipada con unas inmensas tetas, una angosta cintura, un enorme y gordo culo. _

_Star amaba sus curvas, había trabajado por años su cuerpo para asegurarse de que nada estuviese en un lugar donde no debería estar. Por eso le resultaba insultante que su novio la ignorase tanto, Robin debería seguirla con los ojos, babear con cada movimiento de sus caderas, amarla todas las noches, y…la realidad era cruel._

_Aun así, ella había encontrado a alguien que si le hacía caso. Beastboy no era la primera opción que ella tenía en su lista para pareja, pero no podía desacreditaría sus habilidades, simplemente no podía tener suficiente de su gorda y verde polla golpeando su apretado interios. Tener relaciones sexuales con Beastboy había sido el resultado predecible tras la constante desatención de Robin para con su persona, hacer que Beastboy se sienta bien la llenaba de una forma extraña, en especial porque sabía que seguía siendo novia de Robin, conscientemente había condicionado su cuerpo para disfrutar mucho de este peligroso juego que jugaba ella y Beastboy._

_En las noches solitarias Starfire solía fantasear con que su apariencia había sido un factor determinante en el cambio de actitud de su compañero verde._

La mano sobre su pecho le da a su pecho un último y feroz apretón, haciendo que deje escapar un gemido sordo en la boca de Beastboy, sin duda eso ultimo le dejaría moretones. Luego la mano desciende ágilmente, colocándose entre sus piernas. Sus dedos se adentran sin problema en su corta falda, sin encontrar ninguna resistencia llegan hasta sus pliegues más húmedos.

_Por supuesto que ella no llevaba bragas. Hace tiempo que Beastboy le había prohibido usarlas. No le gusta que lo obstruyan de reclamar su cuerpo en cualquier momento u forma imaginable. Y la verdad sea dicha, Star no quería detenerlo. Ella amaba que la use, que la ponga a trabajar con el único propósito de satisfacer sus necesidades. Porque allí, en ese momento donde jadeaba por respirar mientras la blanca semilla de Beastboy se escavaba de su interior, era donde ella podía sentir que su vida tenia valor._

Dos dedos entraban y salían de su coño, y si no fuera por la boca que cubría su boca, ella estaría gimiendo como una puta en celo en ese momento. Estaba llegando a su primer clímax, afortunadamente los ruidos que ella estaba haciendo eran amortiguados en su mayoría por la boca de Beastboy, mientras su lengua se entrelaza con la de ella. Ella está tan cerca, podía sentirlo, solo unos pocos segundos más ... y luego, su querido novio tuvo que aruinarlo.

\- ¿Cómo va la cena chicos? Tengo hambre.

Cuando Beastboy retira su boca, Star siente deseos de freír toda la sala de estar con sus starbolts, pero su novio todavía está de espaldas a ellos, absorto en su trabajo, aunque aparentemente pudo encontrar fuerza en su boca como para reclamar algo de comida, ¡Bien pudo haberse preparado algo el mismo! Apenas cinco minutos después les pidió que cocinaran en primer lugar. Beastboy mira a Star con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, y ella sabe lo que va a hacer antes de hacerlo, no por eso hace que sea más fácil resistir el impulso de quejarse cuando él saca los dedos de su coño a solo unos momentos de su tan anhelado clímax.

-Apenas estamos empezando Robin. Solo han pasado unos minutos. –Tras dar una respuesta perfectamente simple, Beastboy se acerca a la nevera y la abre, sacando algunos ingredientes simples para unos sándwiches igualmente simples. Él los desliza por el mostrador hacia Star uno por uno.

Star mira los ingredientes sin animo, su cuerpo está muy necesitado de atención en este momento como para pensar en comer, aun así, toma el pan que está cerca y comienza con la desanimada preparación. Por suerte Beastboy no la deja colgada por demasiado tiempo. Mientras ella trabaja, él cierra la puerta de la nevera tras sacar los últimos ingredientes y se coloca discretamente detrás de ella, luego agarra sus caderas de una manera verdaderamente brutal. Star tiene que morderse el labio para mantener el gemido, ya que Beastboy no la está silenciando con su boca y lengua en este momento. Aun así ella logra mantener silencio mientras las manos de su amante frotan agresivamente su buen formado culo, cuando su falda se levanta ella puede sentir como su inmenso bulto se frota contra su ansioso culo.

Star agita alegremente su culo, rogando silenciosamente que Beastboy se quitase los pantalones, y le permitiese sentir esa gran polla gorda con la que él la arruina cada noche. Beastboy la empuja contra la cocina. Star jadea y maúlla, mientras sigue trabajando en los sándwiches, pero justo cuando está dando los toques finales al último, Beastboy desliza su pantalón hacia abajo ... y tras unos segundos introduce hasta el último centímetro de su longitud en su necesitado y choreado coño.

Star grita cuando finalmente la penetra. No de ira, dolor, ni nada de eso, sino de éxtasis. Ella alcanzo el orgasmo de forma tan imprevista que su cerebro fue incapaz de procesarlo correctamente, aplasta el ultimo sándwiches en el que estaba trabajando con tal fuerza que necesitaran de una espátula para despegarlo de la baldosa, para cuando sus ojos se vuelven a enfocar y es capaz pensar de nuevo, ya es tarde. Ni siquiera su atareado novio podría ignorar semejante grito ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Estás bien Star? - Pregunto Robin apenas preocupado. Aun así, no es capaz de retirar su mirada del documento frente a él.

Star maldice a su novio, Robín claramente no es el tipo de persona que le podría dedicar el mínimo de atención. Por otro lado, Beastboy no se molesta en darle la oportunidad de explicarle a su novio que todo está bien. Comienza a follarla bruscamente, sin dejarle siquiera recuperarse de su primer orgasmo, Star tiene que aferrarse como puede a la barra de la cocina mientras trata de callar sus gemidos y responderle a Robin de manera segura.

-S-sí, hah, ni..novio …Robin….Solo….!se acabó Mostaza!

Robin solo murmura y se encoge de hombros.

-Beastboy, creo que debería haber un tarro extra en la alacena, si no, dile a Cyborg que la añada a la lista de cosas que vamos a comprar cuando hagamos compras.

Robin nunca levanto su vista, claro. Star nuevamente siente deseos homicidas para con su novio, pero estos se esfuman en el aire cuando Beastboy le da un fuerte golpe en una de sus gordas nalgas. Star no estaba segura si podría amar tanto a Beastboy si la relación fuese de otra manera.

La comida estaba casi preparada, pero repartir los alimentos en los platos mientras trataba de contener sus chillidos y gemidos le era difícil, en especial porque el mesón de la cocina, comenzó a crujir por la fuerte follada que estaba recibiendo por parte de Beastboy. Cómo su novio no podía escuchar los ruidosos y húmedos sonidos de la polla Beastboy entrando y saliendo de su jugoso coño, Star nunca lo sabrá.

El cálido aliento de Beastboy acaricio su oído cuando él le habla en voz baja.

-¿Qué esperas Star? Aún nos falta el jugo.

Ella apenas puede hablar, y mucho menos moverse, pero desobedecer a su dueño no es una opción. Beastboy posee su cuerpo, su alma, su mente, su todo. Lo que Beastboy pida, ella lo hará. Lentamente, con manos temblorosas, intenta exprimir tres frutas que Beastboy puso a su lado en algún momento. Sin embargo, es difícil, dado el hecho de que Beastboy está enterrado en su coño, moviéndose como si no hubiera un mañana. Él la estaba follando como el perro de caza que es, tomando de ella todo para su placer personal, usándola como si de un juguete sexual se tratase.

Aunque puede mantener los próximos orgasmos relativamente silenciosos en comparación con el primero, termina perdiendo la cuenta de cuantas veces Beastboy la hace correrse. Un lamentable fallo que Star sabe que pagara caro cuando Beastboy la llene finalmente. Beastboy le había ordenado llevar un registro de las veces ella se corría en un día. Claro que podía mentirle, no era como si Beastboy pudiese saber exactamente el número de orgasmos que le provocaba, pero esa alternativa iba en contra de todo lo que ella quería de su relación con Beastboy.

Cuando Beastboy finalmente se corre en el interior de Star la llena por completo, su vientre se hincha ligeramente por la cantidad de semen que deja dentro de su compañera extraterrestre. Star sacude sus tetas en su esfuerzo por respirar.

-Vamos hay que llevar la comida.

-Me voy a derramar Bestboy.

Beastboy sonríe y saca un consolador de su bolsillo, lo había traído específicamente para este momento, tan pronto como abandona el interior de Star empuja violentamente el grueso objeto de plástico dentro del coño naranja de Star, tapando su agujero y evitando que su semilla ensucie el piso de la cocina. Luego él enciende un interruptor en la base del consolador haciendo que Starfire casi se derrumbe en el piso justo en ese momento, ya que comienza a zumbar dentro de ella, haciéndola estremecerse de placer orgásmico.

Un último azote a su culo gordo, y regresa a la sala de estar llevando la jarra de jugo y un plato de ensalada que Star no sabe cuándo preparo, sus piernas no dejan de temblar mientras ella lleva los platos con los sándwiches a la sala, donde su novio los está esperando.

-Aquí- Starfire empuja el plato y el sándwich hacia la cara de su novio, lo hace con un poco de viciosa satisfacción. Inflando su desnudo pecho, con sus pezones alzándose en toda su magnífica y pervertida gloria. Robin TENDRÁ que reconocer su existencia, el no podrá ignorar a su jadeante novia, la cual tiene semen de otro hombre escurriéndole de entre las piernas. Incluso si es solo por el tiempo que le toma coger el emparedado él tiene que alejarse de su trabajo.

-Ponlo a mi lado, gracias, cariño.

Por supuesto. Una vez más su novio es incapaz de levantar la vista de lo que está haciendo. Él acaba de encontrar una solución al problema, ¡así de simple! ¡Por supuesto!

Star deja su sándwich el sofá, pasa alado de Raven quien tiene su plato flotando a su alrededor. Starfire siente un poco de nerviosismo al ver a la hechicera, casi se había olvidado que ella estaba aquí. ¿Los habrá visto?

Ella abre la boca para decirle algo, pero antes de que pueda decir una palabra, una mano sale de su alrededor callándola.

-Estoy tratando de meditar no me interrumpas.

Un momento después, el sándwich es agarrado por una energía sobrenatural y Raven, toma un bocado sin abrir los ojos.

-Gracias por la comida Star, dile al verde que no se atreva a interrumpirme estoy llegando a un punto crítico.

Starfire se frota la cabeza con desesperación ¿Seguían siendo un equipo? Beastboy le llama la atención y ella le sigue al mueble que se encuentra frente al televisor. ¿Qué quiere que haga ella? Podría sentarse a lado de su dueño, pero eso no le parecía correcto. ¿Tal vez quiere que ella se arrodille en el suelo junto al sofá como ... como su perro?

El pensamiento no es desagradable, especialmente con el vibrador zumbando en su coño lleno de semen. Pero no, Beastboy siempre tiene mejores ideas que cualquier otra cosa que pueda imaginar. Él sonríe y acaricia su regazo, y Starfire se da cuenta de lo que quiere un momento después. Sonrojándose pone sus manos sobre el regazo y con movimientos finos coloca sus piernas a los costados de su amo. Definitivamente es una pose extraña, ¿no sería más fácil si ella se arrodillaba?

-Vista al frente Starfire. - La decidida voz de Beastboy la paraliza. Rápidamente alza la cabeza y nota que todo su cuerpo está reflejado en la inmensa televisión apagada.

Siente miedo, y por primera vez en la noche quiere retirarse, pero ella no lo hace, porque su amo ya la está tocando, así de simple. Únicamente la está molestando, jugando con el consolador entre sus piernas, y palpando su pecho mientras él sonríe con facilidad. El corazón de Starfire late en su pecho con fuerza. Su NOVIO está justo ahí, enfrente, si la alarma sonase, si hubiese una llamada entrante... una de las primeras cosas que vería sería cuerpo desnudo. Vería el hecho de que su novia no lleva ropa ni bragas, y más que eso, que su coño estaba completamente abierto por un gran juguete sexual vibrante y gordo, aunque no era tan grande ni tan gordo como la verdadera polla de Beastboy.

\- ¿Tienes miedo Star?

\- Si.

\- ¿Quieres dejarlo aquí?

La pregunta, aunque fue pronunciada sin malicia y expresaba a la perfección la preocupación que Beastboy sentía en ese momento por ella, no hizo más que entender las llamas de la furia dentro de Starfire.

-Lo que tenga que ser será.

Beastboy sonríe, la única chance que tenía Starfire de obtener algo de piedad se ha ido, ahora solo quedaba ver que tanto podía presionar esta vez.

La voluptuosa joven apenas si tiene un momento para darse cuenta de lo que su verde amo ha planeado para ella, Beastboy agarra firme mente su trasero, separa sus gordas nalgas tanto como puede, antes poder empezar a penetrarla analmente, lenta pero seguramente alimentando su enorme eje hasta sus entrañas, empalándola en su polla.

Star se estremece mientras siente como la enorme polla de su dueño se abre camino a la fuerza dentro de su ano. Duele, duelo tanto, pero ella no puede dejar que un solo sonido escape de sus labios. Ella gime ligeramente, mientras ve el reflejo de Robin en la inmensa pantalla negra.

-Star no puedo alcanzar mi comida. ¿Te importa alcanzármela?

El tono de Beasboy al hablar es tan alegremente, tan jovialmente, tan despreocupado. Pero a pesar de eso Robin tuvo que haberlo escuchado, aun así, no les presta atención, ni siquiera mira en su dirección, a pesar del hecho de que con una sola mirada se regalaría la relación sórdida y lasciva en la que sus compañeros de equipo estaban involucrados. Con lujuria, excitación y agitación, Starfire lame sus labios y asiente, su propio plato está en la pequeña mesa de café que no está muy lejos, aun así, esos ligeros movimientos que tiene que hacer para alcanzar la comida se sienten muy difíciles y dolorosos ya que está siendo empalada por el inmenso miembro de Beastboy

Los ojos de Beastboy están llenos de maldad mientras sujeta el plato que Star ha logrado alcanzarle, su mirada le promete todo tipo de cosas desagradables. Starfire lo sabe, pero aun así eso es lo que ella quiere ... quiere que él la use y la maltrate, que la trate como nada más que a su juguete, cariñoso y dispuesto. Por supuesto, eso es lo que está haciendo ahora, ¿no es así? Están actuando como ... como una especie de pareja, justo al lado de su líder. Una pareja con una dinámica de poder obviamente desequilibrada, obviamente, dada la naturaleza sumisa de Starfire y la personalidad retorcida de Beastboy.

Mientras Beastboy se alimenta ella no está ociosa. A tientas ha logrado colocar sus manos en el espaldar del mueble pararse sobre sus pies apropiadamente, ahora cada vez que Beastboy moviese la mano para apretar uno de sus pechos o sus nalgas, ella empujaría su cuerpo hacia arriba, dándole a Beastboy un inmenso placer antes de que se dejase caer de nuevo.

Eso continúa por un tiempo, al menos mientras Beastboy termino su ensalada. Una vez que hubo terminado, él realmente comienza a follarla en ese mismo momento, llevándola al borde la de inconciencia con cada envestida.

Beastboy estaba siendo tan rudo como podía serlo, con las manos en las caderas controlaba perfectamente el ritmo con el que empujaba su polla dentro de ella. Starfire sabía que no podría caminar bien mañana por esta cogida.

De repente Beastboy apretó uno de sus pechos y la forzó a mover su cuerpo de tal forma que ambos pudiesen besarse apasionadamente. A Starfire le encanta. Ella ama cada minuto de lo que estaba pasando. Beastboy follandola como si ella no fuese más que un trozo de carne sin valor, marcándola como su propiedad frente a su propio novio, ser brutalmente empalada por su gran polla gorda ... esto, esto era por lo que Starfire viva. El hecho de que su novio estuviese tan ausente para no enterarse que su novia estaba siendo jodida hasta la inconciencia a su lado era solo un extra, la guirnalda del pastel.

Star sabe que a Beastboy le encanta tratarla como si ella no fuese nada más que a su puta personal, y talvez lo sea, ya que a ella le encantaba más el hacerlo donde su novio podía verlos, si solo se molestara en levantar la vista por un solo maldito segundo y reconocer que ambos existían... Sí, ambos tendrían problemas si eran descubiertos, eso era innegable. Pero para Starfire no lo haría de otra manera, gime mientras alcanzando un nuevo clímax al mismo tiempo que siente como Beastboy llena su apretado ano apretado con otra carga de su muy caliente semen. Ella sabe que Robin no podría hacerle lo mismo, no importa que tanto se esforzase el chico maravilla, Beastboy es el único que puede hacer que se corra de esta forma, y ella no van a cambiar por nadie.

Starfire se derrumba después de unos segundos y una de sus manos aplasta el control prendiendo la tele a todo volumen.

-Chicos no ven que estoy trabajando en algo importante, si van a hacer tanto ruido, realmente tendré que pedirles a los dos que vayan a otro lado. Estoy trabajando aquí.

Por un momento, tanto Beastboy como Starfire se congelan cuando el tono enfadado de Robin se entromete en su felicidad posterior al coito. Ambos titanes sujetaron el control con manos temblorosas y apagaron la tele tan rápido como pudieron. Más cuando miran por encima del espaldar, solo se encuentran a Robin con la mirada enterrada en sus papeles…él no está mirando en su dirección, incluso ahora. No tiene idea de que su novia han estado follando con otro, justo a su lado, justo debajo de su nariz, todo este tiempo. Honestamente, hace Star ya no sabe si la situación es para enojarse o reír desquiciadamente.

-Claro Robin, lo siento, mejor iré a lavar los platos.

-Te lo agradecería enormemente.

Starfire parpadean hacia los platos que ella había usado para sus sándwiches. Eran platos desechables, no había necesidad de lavarlos. Luego vuelve a mirar a su dueño, quien tiene una sonrisa extraña adornando su rostro, murmuro algo afirmativo mientras fue hacia la cocina ¡Sin pantalones! Starfire tarda al menos 30 segundos en seguir a Beastboy, cargando a cuestas dos platos de papel.

El sonido del agua en el fregadero inundo el ambiente…dándole a todo una extraña sensación de nada, de vacío, de paz. Paz que era interrumpida rítmicamente por un segundo sonido.

-GAGKH! GAGKH! ¡GAGKH!

Beastboy resultaba ser incluso más perverso de lo que Starfire había calculado en un inicio. Tan imperturbable como para continuar con su maldito juego, incluso ahora que Robin ya había terminado su comida.

Starfire tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas involuntarias, babas resbalaban por su quijada, su cabeza se golpeaba rítmicamente contra el mueble a sus espaldas, mientras Beastboy follaba su cabeza brutalmente. La pobre extraterrestre estaba arrodillaba entre su amo y el fregadero de la cocina.

Starfire sabía que los viscosos sonidos y arcanas producidas por el rápido movimiento de Beastboy no podían ser escuchados claramente con los grifos abiertos y el agua corriendo por encima de su cabeza. Era por eso que Beastboy regreso a la concina con el pretexto de lavar los platos.

Robin no había notado cuando Beastboy la empujo sobre sus rodillas, o cuando abofeteo con su sucia polla en la cara. Por supuesto no. El agua tiene que estar corriendo para lavar los platos, ¿verdad? Tiene mucho sentido. Claro que el fregadero no había ningún plato que lavar, y las manos Beastboy estaban enroscadas en la roja cabellera de Starfire.

El vicioso y sádico titan miro fijamente a la extraterrestre con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, disfrutando completamente como se ahogaba con su polla, incluso cuando está lo mira fijamente con ojos llorosos, él no se detiene.

Starfire sabe que su sombra de ojos y su maquillaje están completamente arruinados para este punto, pero esa era justamente la razón por la que los usaba. Quería ser arruinada por su dueño, quería que él la destrozara, que abusase de ella, que la dejara agotada. Y él lo hizo ... la hizo sentir muy bien. Por eso, mientras Beastboy estaba usando ambas manos para follar su cara con salvaje abandono, empujando hacia adelante y golpeando su cabeza contra los armarios detrás de ella con bastante ferocidad, Starfire tenía una mano entre sus muslos, moviendo frenéticamente el consolador que todavía se encontraba en su coño, a dentro y a fuera tan rápido y tan duro como pudiese.

A ella no le importa si lo estaba haciendo tan fuerte que dolía. A ella no le importa que toda esta experiencia sea humillante y degradante, que esté siendo utilizada como una especie de muñeca sexual, o que sea tratada como un juguete sin ninguna agencia propia. De hecho, eso es exactamente lo que ella quiere, y ella haría lo que sea para seguir obteniendo más. aunque no es que importe lo que ELLA quiera, lo que realmente importa al final, es lo que EL quiere.

Beastboy gruñe como un perro mientras sigue follando su garganta. Starfire gorgotea alrededor de su polla, su esófago se contrae y convulsiona, incluso cuando su lengua se retuerce de un lado a otro a lo largo de la parte inferior de su miembro. Pero en última instancia, ella no es más que el recipiente. Beastboy tiene el control absoluto, y lo muestra mientras empuja cada pulgada de su eje por su garganta, antes de correrse por tercera vez esa tarde, bombeando una buena y espesa carga de semen, directamente en su garganta.

A Starfire le gustaría poder decir que bebió hasta el último trago sin problema, pero eso no era posible. Sin importar cuánto lo intentara, sin importar cuánta experiencia tuviera, al final del día, nunca estaba realmente lista para cuando su amo se corría en su garganta. Siempre le era imposible tragar la totalidad de su carga.

Así que, por supuesto, el exceso de semen explota en sus fosas nasales y en los lados de su boca. Beastboy retrocede con un gruñido. Si ella hubiera podido simplemente ahogarse en su descendencia, probablemente habría elegido hacerlo, atragantarse en su semen era mucho mejor que decepcionarlo. Pero desafortunadamente, su cuerpo traicionero prefiriendo vivir, en vez de morir mientras hacía feliz a su amo.

Starfire sabe que ha fallado cuando su esófago se convulsiona y la carga de semen que su amo tan gentilmente le dio, trata de detener el escape de la blanca semilla sellando con sus manos su boca, pero ya es tarde al menos media carga esta desperdigada en el piso.

Star no se atreve a levantar la cabeza, no puede mirarlo a los ojos en ese momento.

-Mira lo que has hecho. -Beastboy se mueve a un lado para evitar el charco blanco. - Sabes cuánto me costó producir esto puta.

-Lo siento…. Mucho. - Starfire trata de disculparse, pero su estómago sigue tratando de regresar el regalo que Beatboy le dio recientemente.

Beastboy la agarra por el pelo, empujándola hacia el charco, manchando sus rasgos y haciendo que el desorden en el piso de la cocina sea aún peor.

-Límpialo. No te atrevas a dejar que una sola gota de mi esperma se desperdicie.

Gimiendo, Starfire obedece rápidamente. Su lengua recorre el piso recogiendo la blanca semilla y llevándola de regreso al lugar del que nunca debió escapar.

Beastboy deja a Starfire tratar con la limpieza del piso de la cocina, necesita algo para refrescarse, talvez un helado. Cuando logra encontrar la golosina deseada no puede evitar mirar a la sala de estar y su cerebro recuerda que el novio de Starfire y la hechicera oscura siguen allí ¿Cómo rayos era posible que aún no se diesen cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo?

Regresa a ver a Starfire quien levanta su trasero en el aire, talvez espera que él le de unas fuertes nalgadas mientras ella limpia el desorden que ha hecho del piso. Pero él no lo hace, en lugar de eso, Beastboy sale de la cocina, dirigiéndose a donde Raven meditaba.

Él podía creer que Robin estaba tan metido en su trabajo que no notaba nada a su alrededor, en algunas ocasiones ya había puesto a prueba eso, pero Raven era otro tema, le hechicera siempre había tenido una especie de sexto sentido para detectarlo.

-Robin voy a irme a mi habitación, ¿Hay algo que quieras que haga antes de eso?

-No… ¿A dónde se fue tu Starfire?

Beastboy levanta una ceja ¿Cómo es que Robin puede darse cuenta que su novia no está a su alrededor, pero ignorar la follada de hace unos minutos?

\- ¿Cómo debería saberlo? No soy su guardián.

-Supongo que no. ¡Buenas noches!

Beastboy no puede creer lo que pasa, ¿Robin enserio es tan distraído? Bueno eso a él podía dejarlo de lado, él podía aceptar que a Robin le gustaba el NTR o algo así, la verdad es que eso no le importa. Lo que si le llamaba la atención era Raven ¿La hechicera seguía respirando siquiera? Claro que estaba flotando, pero, ¿Cómo era posible que no se diese cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor?

-Interesante. – Bestboy le pica una mejilla, y no recibe ningún tipo de respuesta. -Parece que estas empeñada en ignorarme, bien por mí.

Beastboy se agacho hasta que su cara quedo justo frente al trasero de Raven, si la hechicera estaba tan metida en su meditación que no escuchaba nada, ¿Reaccionaria si el la tocaba?

Comenzó con caricias simples, nada comprometedor, seguía desnudo y el cuarto apestaba a sexo por lo que tenía un poco de miedo a las represalias, afortunadamente no hubo reacción por parte de Raven, ni siquiera un gemido.

-Que tiesa, cualquiera diría que tiene un palo en el culo. - Beastboy sonrió ante la nueva y brillante idea que le llego. – Supongo que puedo hacerlo un poco literal.

Agita su paleta casi entera frente al rostro de Raven con malicia.

-Si estas fingiendo este es un buen momento para decirlo, prometo no enfadarme, simplemente te gusta observar no hay nada de malo en eso…no, no vas a decir nada, supongo que no me dejas otra opción.

Beastboy usa su mano libre para mover el leopardo oscuro de Raven, liberando ese apretado trasero que tantas noches le quito el sueño. Siente su corazón acelerarse mientras examina de cerca el rostro de la hechicera, ¿Incluso si realmente estaba tan metida en su meditación que ningún estímulo le afectaba su cuerpo seguiría sin reaccionar cuando él le metiese el helado por el culo? ¡Había que averiguarlo!

Lamentablemente el resultado fue de lo más decepcionante, incluso cuando el empujo toda la paleta por el apretado ano de la hechicera esta ni se inmuto, simplemente seguía allí, flotando perdida en la nada.

-Que aburrido. - Con eso, Beastboy sale de la sala y se encamina a su cuarto sin mediar palabra con Starfire quien seguía limpiando diligentemente el charco blanco en el piso de la cocina

Los minutos pasaron mientras Starfire continuaba trabajando diligentemente, ya había limpiado casi todo el charco y solo le quedaban algunas partes, pero de repente un ruido hace que se congele. ¡Oye a Robin levantarse!

Ella no mueve un solo músculo de su lugar frente al fregadero, aún tiene la punta de su lengua presionada contra el piso de la cocina, mientras ve como Robin entra en la cocina. Su corazón late tan fuerte que siente que va a estallar en cualquier momento.

Por suerte para ella, su novio se mueve hacia el refrigerador en lugar del fregadero, lo abre y saca una cerveza con su mano libre, mientras la otra mano sostiene la cosa en la que ha estado trabajando. Luego, después de cerrar la puerta de la nevera, se dirige escaleras abajo, a su cuarto.

Starfire permanece inmóvil por unos momentos más después de que se haya ido, tratando de calmar el latido de su corazón. Cuando se recupera lo suficiente se apresura a tragarse el resto de los fluidos sexuales que manchaban el piso de la cocina, antes de levantarse de un salto y dirigirse hacia la habitación de su amo, justo la que se encuentra final del pasillo. Ella quiere más...mucho, mucho más. Y está segura de que Beastboy se lo dará, incluso si es en forma de castigo.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Raven finalmente salía de su transe, no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, pero no le importaba, este nuevo método de meditación había probado ser lo que necesitaba, ella había podido bloquear completamente la molesta voz de sus compañeros titanes. Con este nuevo método ella podría concentrarse incluso si Beastboy no paraba de molestarla.

-Bien supongo que la prueba fue un éxito.

Mas cuando Raven trata de levantarse nota que algo se escure desde su trasero.

-Por favor dime que esto no es lo que creo que es.

Con manos tenebrosas tantea la parte posterior de su leopardo solo para toparse con un frio y viscoso líquido, el cual parecía escurrirse desde su culo.

-HEEUUUUUU.

Raven rogo mentalmente que este incidente no hubiese ocurrido mientras alguno de sus compañeros estaba presente.

-Al parecer este nuevo método de meditación tiene algunas fallas.

La hechicera se transporta al baño donde espera poder limpiar el desastre, mientras hace una nota mental sobre buscar algún hechizo que les permita borrarle la memoria a sus compañeros.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Cyborg regresaba a la torre tras pasar toda la mañana y tarde comprando repuestos para su bebe, había sido estresante, pero había logrado conseguir las partes que necesitaba, e incluso consiguió algunas a precio rebajado.

Ingreso a la sala de estar sabiendo esperando poder calentar las sobras para una comida, pero lo que le recibió al poner un pie en la cocina fue un penetrante olor a sexo.

-Alguien debería decirle a nuestro querido líder que la cocina no es un lugar para cogerse a su novia…dios esto es tan anti higiénico.

Sabiendo que no podría comer nada mientras el hedor no se fuese a Cyborg no le quedo de otra más que armarse con una cubeta y un trapeador.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

¡SMACK! ¡TORTAZO! ¡TORTAZO!"

Los ojos de Starfire se tornaban blancos mientras muerde en el edredón de Beastboy para evitar chillar como una cerda mientras era penetrada por detrás, al mismo tiempo recibía una brutal paliza por parte de un cinturón de cuero que ella había comprado con Raven hace unas semanas.

Una inmensa polla se estrella contra su útero, y luego su cinturón golpea su gordo culo. Este es su castigo por ser una zorra tan inútil e inductora ... y está disfrutando hasta el último segundo.

¡TORTAZO!

-No eres más que una puta Masoquista. –Declaro Beastboy mientras seguía castigando a Starfire.

Gimiendo en la cama, Starfire llega a su clímax de forma explosiva alrededor de la polla de Beastboy.

De repente el comunicador de Starfire comienza a sonar, pero ni siquiera eso lo frena. Él sabe exactamente lo que él necesita de ella, y ella está muy feliz de dárselo. Ella será su perra mayor por el resto de su vida ... porque aquí es exactamente donde pertenece, postrada ante él, recibiendo una paliza y una polla, todo al mismo tiempo.

Todo es EXACTAMENTE como debe ser. Mañana estará magullada, adolorida y herida por todas partes, y se deleitará con el dolor como la gran perra masoquista que es. Pero eso es mañana. Ahora, justo aquí. Starfire tiene que ganarse esos moretones y ese dolor demostrando cuan devota es al pene de su amo.


End file.
